Crimson Memories
by Kishi Seta
Summary: ONESHOT!!! Kenshin remembers a past from Kaoru's student and only Kenji and Kaoru will remind him of who he is now.


Kenshin looked about the dojou smiling as he saw how students came flocking back to learn Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. With the now grown, Yahiko's help, classes were held regularly from morning 'till afternoon. The sun had become very hot that day and Kenshin was resting after a tiring day. One particular student, however, caught his eye as he was looked toward the classroom. The way he swung his shinai reminded him of a Shinsengumi recruit he had fought back in the Bakumatsu.

"Iie, tsukarete de gozaru yo [no, I'm tired]." he mentally shrugged it off and looked back in that direction once again. It really is familiar. he thought to himself.

He shook his head and walked to the kitchen. As he got there, he couldn't ignore the memory of that battle...One of the failed assassinations the Ishinshishi had planned.

*flashback*

The 5th troop of the Shinsengumi was assigned to escort a group of the most notorious shoguns that ever walked the streets of Edo. Battousai, along with other Ishinshishi members, waited in the grove of bamboos preparing for the ambush. One of them nodded and the battle ensued.

Their plan was simple...Clear the way for their best Hitokiri to make the kill. This they did, knowing that the Shinsengumi captain is always beside the shogun in the middle as the last line of defense in protecting him.

Being as cunning as real wolves are (since the Shinsengumi is also known to be the Mibu no Okami), they were prepared. The clash of swords soon began. Using the skills of Hiten Mitsurugu Ryuu, he wove his way through the combatants not even minding the blood spurting on his face or the pieces of flesh that stuck to his clothes and skin.

He ran after the five Shinsengumi members who were leading the shogun into safety. One of them turned around and both pulled their swords out of its sheath. Battousai then noticed that this was no ordinary recruit seeing that he had inflicted but a small wound on his opponent's (whom the boy has reminded him of) left arm. He quickly turned around for a Ryuu Kan Sen, the Mibu dodged it but, left his left arm near Battousai's sword, cutting his outstretched limb. It flew in the air and landed beside the Ishin's foot.

He screamed, half in agony and half in rage, wanting the red-head to feel the same. He lashed out his sword missing the latter by a few inches. The hitokiri's eyes narrowed still and concentrated on not being scarred in any part of his body as it had not been. The outraged assilant lunged forward. Without his focus, he became an easy target for the Hiten Mitsurugi successor. Using the Ryuu Tsui Sen, he slashed his opponent through the chest as he tried to dodge it. More blood gushed forth, blinding the victor for a while.

More screams.

Battousai couldn't figure out as to why his opponent hadn't died yet as he wiped the blood from his eyes. He saw pieces of flesh and bone sticking out from his body. He walked over the dying man's body and saw him gurgle out blood that seeped though his lungs as he took his last gasp for air.

He soon caught up with his main target as he ran though the rocky road (wait, ICE CREAM!^^Sorry, on with the fic). Knowing that their companion had died, the other three Shinsengumi troopers drew their own swords. He saw the Shogun and the Shinsengumi captain cross the bridge and cut it as they were safely across. He realized that this was the 5th troop headed by Takeda Kanryuusai and that the people whom he was now fighting were just intended to stall him. The person he was stabbing through the heart at this moment was just a pawn - a sacrifice to help those nasty shogun to get away with their captain.

The two remaining Shinsengumi attacked him successively. Based on their move, he decided a Ryuu Kan Sen-Tsumuji will do the job. He avoided the recent attack made by one of them, then slashed as he avoided the next attacker. The victim of his attack went limp as blood flowed from his stomach with a few parts of his small intestine dangling as he laid still resting on his right shoulder.

Too mush horrified to speak or move, the remaining warrior's head was was split in two as Kenshin took advantage of the situation. More blood squirted his face as he was only a few inches away from his opponent and saw his brains had mingled with his hair strands.

Battousai shook his head in disappointment, seeing his target reach safety.

*end flashback*

Kenshin snapped back to reality as he noticed Kenji tugging on his hakama.

"Otousan, watashi to okaasan wa onaka ga pekopeko [dad, mom and I are hungry]." he said rubbing his stomach.

Sou yo [that's right]. Kenshin thought as he started cooking their dinner, I shouldn't bring any of my past memories with me anymore. I have a new life now, with Kaoru and Kenji although I don't stay long enough. I don't want to ruin my son's life by opening his eyes to the bloodied past of mine. He better start fresh and carry on with this new era without knowing my faults. he smiled at Kenji who looked back, puzzled.

* * *

X's comment: you are sooo evil! (my insert: SO WHAT?! ^^)

Back to Kishi's Fics


End file.
